pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Koyczan
| birth_place = Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Poet and writer | known_for = "To This Day" | spouse = | website = }} Shane L. Koyczan (born May 22, 1976) is a Canadian spoken word poet and prose writer. Life Born in Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Koyczan grew up in Penticton, British Columbia. Together with Mighty Mike McGee and C.R. Avery, he is the co-founder of spoken word, "talk rock" trio, Tons of Fun University (T.O.F.U.). Koyczan has published 3 books: poetry collection Visiting Hours, Stickboy (a novel in verse), and Our Deathbeds will be Thirsty most recently in 2012. Koyczan’s "We Are More" and Ivan Bielinski’s "La première fois", commissioned by the Canadian Tourism Commission, were unveiled at Canada Day festivities on Parliament Hill in Ottawa on 1 July 2007. Koyczan performed a variation on his piece at the Opening Ceremony of the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. Koyczan also collaborated on Vancouver-based musician Dan Mangan's Roboteering EP on the track Tragic Turn of Events - Move Pen Move. In 2012, Koyczan released a full-length digital album entitled Remembrance Year, which "tackles abuse with courage and displacement with inspiration," in collaboration with the folk instrumentation of Saskatchewan-based trio, The Short Story Long. In February of 2013 Koyczan released an animated video of his spoken word poem "To This Day" on YouTube and at the TED Conference. The poem focused on the subject of bullying that Koyczan and others had received during their life and its lasting effects. "To This Day" went viral shortly after its release, with the video receiving over 8 million views as of April 2013 and prompting many viewers to send Koyczan letters thanking him for publishing the poem. Recognition In 2000, Koyczan became the first Canadian to win the Individual Championship title at the National Poetry Slam. Visiting Hours was selected by both the Guardian and the Globe and Mail for their 2005 Best Books of the Year lists. In August 2007 Shane Koyczan and his work were the subject of an episode of the television documentary series Heart of a Poet, produced by Canadian filmmaker Maureen Judge for broadcaster Bravo!.Heart of a Poet, Bravo!, August 2007 Publications *''Visiting Hours''. House of Parlance, 2005. ISBN 978-0-9738131-0-4 *''Stickboy''. House of Parlance, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9738131-6-6 *''Our Deathbeds will be Thirsty''. Vancouver: McKellar & Martin, 2012. *''A Bruise on Light''. Stickboy Press, 2014. Juvenile *''To this Day: For the bullied and beautiful''. Toronto: Annick Press, 2014; London: Walker Books, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Shane Koyczan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 16, 2017. Audio / video Filmography *''The 2000 National Poetry Slam Finals'' (2000, The Wordsmith Press) * To This Day Project (2013) - spoken word poem Television *''Heart of a Poet, Episode 13: Shane Koyczan''. Mississauga, ON: McNabb & Connolly, 2006. Discography *''Perfect'' *''2nd Time Around'' *''Visiting Hours'' *''American Pie Chart'' *''Shut Up And Say Something'' ;With Tons of Fun University (ToFU): *''The Them They're Talking About'' (2005) *''Hard to Tell'' (2009) ;As Shane Koyczan and The Short Story Long: *''A Pretty Decent Cape in My Closet'' (2007) *"Remembrance Year" (2012) See also *Slam poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"To This Day" *[https://web.archive.org/web/20150506061556/http://www.houseofparlance.com/koyczan/poems.html Poems from the book Visiting Hours] ;Audio / video *"Shane Koyczan: "To This Day" ... for the bullied and beautiful", TED 2013 *8 beautiful and heartbreaking poems from Shane Koyczan *Shane Koyczan at YouTube ;Books *Shane Koyczan at Amazon.com ;About * Shane Koyczan Official website. Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:People from Penticton Category:People from Yellowknife Category:Spoken word poets Category:Writers from the Northwest Territories Category:Canadian spoken word artists Category:Slam poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets